To Build a Home
by sirtosspot
Summary: A series of snapshots into the domestic life of Dean Winchester and Castiel.
1. One must acquire furniture

"What about this one?" Cas asked, plopping down on a dark green couch that looked quite plush. "It's pretty comfortable."

"It's green." Dean said, standing a few feet away and crossing his arms, a skeptical look on his face.

Cas stood up frowning playfully. "Yeah, so it matches your eyes." He leaned in and gave Dean a quick kiss, drawing a smile. "But if you really don't like it we can keep looking."

Dean looked at the couch again and tried to picture it in their small living room. He tried to imagine the life they could build around that couch. Watching the games on Sunday with Sammy. Opening presents on Christmas morning, paper and bows strewn all around it. He tried to see the two of them laying down for a quiet night in for a movie or a television show (perhaps even showing Cas Dr. Sexy). The more he thought about it the better the picture become.

Suddenly he saw it all. The relaxing nights, and the silly fights. Falling asleep on his lap, running his fingers through his hair. The cushion that the dog would destroy and he would have to sew back up. The messes that kids would make while trying to eat and watch their cartoons. A good life, a better life. Suddenly it was all there in front of him, all existing around that damn green couch, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Dean?" Cas' voice brought him back and he found himself sitting in the middle of the couch. Cas was standing over him, his hand on his shoulder. "What do you think?"

"It's great Cas, but I don't know if I'm ready to commit."

"It's a couch not a dog." Cas muttered, stepping away.

"How about this, we ask them to keep this one on hold while we go check out one more store, I just want to make sure that we get the right one." Dean reasoned.

"Alright, I'll go talk to the sales lady. We should really try to find the perfect one, we are trying to build a home after all." He added before walking towards the young sale associate. Dean ran his hand over the cushion just one more time. It was soft and welcoming. Cas' words played over in his head. _Building a home_ that seemed like such a strange concept for a man who spent the majority of his life not really knowing a true home. The road had always been where he lived, and he hadn't needed anything else. He stood up, taking one more glance at the couch and then turned to Cas and he thought about why he was doing this, and how ready he was to finally come home.


	2. One must clean up their messes

"I did them last time." Dean protested as Cas tried to hand him the sponge.

"No, you did them a week ago. I did them twice since then." Cas countered, leaning against the counter, clearly not yielding his position. "It is your turn to do the dishes."

"But, you are better at them than me. You know how to get those weird little stains off the plates better than I do."

"You just scrub harder." Cas sighed, rolling his eyes. "Here, I'll start the water for you." He turned around and turned on the sink, filling the basin with sudsy water. Dean moved forward and snaked his arms around Cas' hips, nuzzling himself into the crook of his neck.

"I know what you are trying to do, and it isn't going to work." Dean could feel the vocal chords vibrating as he kissed the most tender spots.

"You really think this isn't going to work." Dean asked between kisses, moving his hands lower and pulling Cas closer. He could feel him leaning back and believed for a moment that his evil plan was working. "See I told yo-" Suddenly he had a face full of suds. "Dammit Cas." He said, laughing and reaching towards the sink, flicking a handful of bubbles towards him.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Cas teased, dodging the bubbles Dean was haphazardly tossing his way. Then reaching in and grabbing a handful and rubbing into his hair.

"You really want to play this game?" Dean threatened, grabbing a handful of suds and chasing him around the kitchen a few times. They were laughing and sliding around the slick floor in front of the sink. Dean couldn't remember having this much fun in a long time, and Cas couldn't remember having this much fun, ever. Finally Dean grabbed Cas' arm and pulled him close, mashing his handful of suds into his thick hair.

"Now we are even." Dean said, wiping some of the bubbles out of his eyes, laughing.

"And now you have to do the dishes." Cas said tenderly wiping the remaining bubbles of Dean's face. He leaned in close. "And when you are finished maybe we can continue what you tried to start." He kissed him quickly on the cheek and placed the sponge on his head.

"You tease." Dean muttered as the sponge slid off and landed with a plop on the counter in front of him.


End file.
